With the world more focused on renewable energy sources, wind and wind turbines are enjoying renewed interest and deployment. Most current wind turbines are used for converting wind power into electrical power; and many wind turbines are being deployed offshore where wind is plentiful and not subject to interference by natural or manmade edifices. As with all mechanical systems, wind turbines require periodic inspection and maintenance. Offshore wind turbines, today, are inspected typically by helicopters that must fly from shore, or from a boat deck. This is both time consuming and costly. Using unmanned drones to inspect wind turbines could provide an alternative. However, drones require battery recharging and would ordinarily be deployed from a ship or shore location. Thus, while remotely located drones could lower costs, without local storage and deployment, they would not provide time savings and could impose inspection duration limitations because of charge depletion during travel to and from the site of interest.